


Wisp of Tow

by dr_zook



Series: Vestigium Dei [2]
Category: Bible (New Testament), The Bible
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bible, Bibleslash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_zook/pseuds/dr_zook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer shares with Jeshua the joys of deep-sea diving - and a kiss or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wisp of Tow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liriaen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liriaen/gifts).



_life ends as leaves fall_  
_occam's razor strikes again_  
_can I dance if I have no soul?_  
_if I go under will you find me cold?_  
_and if I travel to distant lands_  
_would you walk beside me and hold my hand?_  
_blessed realization_  
_blessed consternation_  
_suffering from aberration_  
_sores ignored, panic restored_  
_consuming the fruits of our labors_  
_we are the aberration_  
  
_[MINSK - Wisp of Tow]_

 

 

Jeshua floats in complete darkness. His humanness is squirming against the bonds of his body; the pressure is almost too much.

Almost--

Too much--

He feels tightness threatening to crimp his lungs. White sparkles flare within his sight and his limbs went numb minutes ago. Minutes? Hours, days... he doesn‘t care for the exact measurement. His flesh won't feel the need to breathe for some time now. And maybe he'd never had limbs? Just floating in the deep sea seems to be enough. His mind is centered and strong; he senses the tiniest crumbs of matter down here, twirling around him. Dancing to the muted tunes of a disturbed madrigal.

He senses then another presence, sinking down (or ascending?) towards him. The aura is fierce and warm; the unseen and tiny creatures around him flee, bursting from Jeshua's form like electrocuted.

_How frugal you are, rabbi_ , he hears Lucifer's thoughts in his head. He sounds mellow and suave. _This is as close I can get to peace._ The blackness dissolves slowly and the angel curls gently around him, enveloping Jeshua, and together they drift up towards the surface again. Very slowly and the Son of Man feels slight panic trickle down his spine. _Be faithful, my Lord,_ the Serpent whispers. _We have a deal, don't we?_

_Yes, we have_ , his mind reels and he doesn't know whether his eyes are open or not. Whether it's too cold or rather too hot. Too much carbon dioxide is circulating in his veins and his heart beats really slowly by now.

_Look how fragile and nonresistant your body is_ , Lucifer's breath seems to wash all over Jeshua's skin at once: tingling between his toes, at the base of his neck, gliding over each single vertebra, the inside of his thighs. _Your blood vessels are under pressure, and I believe your lips have turned blue._

Jeshua forces himself to stay calm, and just before he‘s giving up they break the surface; the first long drag of air into his lungs feels like expanding his absolute consciousness tenfold--

He cannot remember how exactly he then got into the softly rocking wooden boat between these gently rolling, foam-kissed waves. But it doesn't matter anyway, for Lucifer is hovering above him and is watching him intently; slightly enraptured, like in trance, before he splays a cold and slender hand over Jeshua's bare chest to keep him down. _Don't fight_. Strewn over ropes and fish nets, hawsers poking into his kidneys.

And the Son of Man splutters because tight lips close over his still weak and trembling ones, and for a second he is afraid again. Of becoming drained and devoured, and his own tanned fingers weave themselves into the robes of the growling companion whose kiss grows more feverish, and the stars behind him are almost blinding Jeshua, twirling around them, rushing between their tongues and he feels something trickle down his gorge, further down into his lungs and belly, and there the stars are expanding and expanding and expanding.

Eventually Lucifer's own hand cups Jeshua's neck and detaches the naked man from his own form. "Stop," he mutters. "That's enough."

Jeshua stares at him, his neatly braided black hair, like it was never ever rumpled before ( _Not even during your fall? - Fuck you._ ), and Lucifer's both eyes are fiercely gleaming points of intense light surrounded by nothing but darkness. The man can only nod and he licks over his teeth and inside of his lips. He tastes something foreign now: a mixture of salt water, heavy aniseed and old blood.

Then he asks quietly, "Are you tempting me again?"

And Lucifer laughs, sharp and without humor, but with a definite fondness. "No, I guess I am not. Why should I?"

"It's your business," Jeshua shrugs.

"Don't you say. Well. But not today and not with you. We've got another deal."

Jeshua nods and closes his eyes. _Yes_. Yes, they have.

"It won't be without pain and loss, doubt and fear," the Devil had told him before. "But that's nothing new for you, I guess."

Then he had grabbed him and kissed him, harsh and demanding. With his knee drawn up between Jeshua's thighs, and lapping the moan which dribbled from the man's mouth uncontrolled.

"My payment will be kisses," he had hissed. "More than one, stolen in front of your disciples and dear little Romans." He had gnawed Jeshua's bottom lip, "I'm not as cheap as Judas." Grinningly he had bared his fangs and savored the verbal punch into Jeshua's guts.

And now Jeshua is basking in the afterglow of the deep sea, and the simplicity of breathing in and out.

Lucifer is perched on his heels, observing him.

Jeshua doesn't know what exactly he wanted to show him out here: the dark and forlorn non-adherence or the reviving kiss.

Maybe the combination of both. Maybe not.

He smiles as he foresees it's infuriating capacity and yet couldn't care less.

**Author's Note:**

> The title and lyrics at the beginning are borrowed from [MINSK](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZQR2dtxy5KM) \- like every other title of the Vestigium Dei series.


End file.
